Since allocations for binding are practically non-existant within the twelve-member Huntington Health Science Library Consortium, it is proposed that a binding system, the Brodart 810, be purchased, a hands on workshop held for Consortium participants, and that an annual rotation schedule be established. The award will aid the Consortium in instituting a new service.